Want Love Never Gets
by The-Master-Of-Short-Stories
Summary: An affair is brewing on the island, but is Jack really up to?


Just as jack dozed of to sleep he heard a blood curling scream that would stay with him for ever.

He saw this black figure running towards him and it looked like he had a gun..

Jack:"Hey!..hey!..woah...who are you, i havent seen you around here"

Stranger:"I am one of the other survivers from a plane crash long long ago"

Jack:"How long have you been here?"

Stranger:"I dont no but all i can remember is this"

He hands a piece of paper to jack and it reads:

_Jack.. for ages i haved longed for you..for so long have i watched your every move, i no everything about you. I shall give you instructions but you must promise never to give these to anyone._

_Go 78 paces exactaly where you are standing to the north east, then turn east and walk 43 spaces, there our paths will meet. __Jack i wait for you._

_Yours scincerely Desmond_

When Jack looks up the Stranger has dissappeared. He is awoken by Vincent.

Charlie:"Hey Vincent! Vincent come here boy..sorry about that Jack Walt asked me to take him for a walk while he helps his dad"

Jack:"No thats ok"

He crushes up his hand and finds the piece of paper he had been given in his dream

Charlie:"Dude whats that?"

Jack:"Nothing...Its Nothing"

Charlie:"Ok but if you need any help im right over here"

Jack:"Ok.. thanks Charlie"

Jack packs his bag and heads off into the jungle. He follows the instructions precisely and carefully.

He ends up in a dead end and he cant see Desmond. He finds a button with the number _2_ on it and put it in his pocket.

Jack hears a rustling in the bushes and slowly reaches for his gun.

Jack:"Wh..Who's there?"

He spys a shady figure appear from the bushes.

Jack:"Desmond.. is that you?"

Desmond:"Aye...Brother..It is"

Jack:"I cant believe its you"

Jack and Desmond walk to each other and hug as if they cant let go. Desmond whispers something into Jack's ear:

Desmond:_"I wanna show you something..Follow me"_

Jack hesitates but finally brings himself to move.

Jack:"How long have you been out here"

Desmond:"I was on a world race when i came across this island...I tripped over the hatch and then it opened. I scuttled back and then this person stepped out of the hatch"

Jack:"What happened then?"

Desmond:"He asked me in and then i followed. It was pretty scary but he shew me this computer. Just as i was going to press this button the man collapsed. He said type in these numbers and then press execute"

Jack:"What were the numbers?"

Desmond:"_4 8 15 16 33 42"_

Jack:"Hurlie's numbers"

Desmond:" What?"

Jack:"Oh nothing...what happened next?

Desmond:"He took his last breath and he died and for 13 years i have been down here typing those numbers every 108 minuets"

Just as he finished they heared the alarm. Desmond and Jack ran to the computer and Desmond found out that one the numbers were missing.

Desmond:"Oh no no no no no...this cant be happening"

Jack:"What..what is it?"

Desmond:"One of the numbers are missing and without it were doomed"

Jack:"Doomed?"

Desmond:"Doomed"

Jack:"Well what number is it?"

Desmond:"_2_"

Jack remembers the button he picked up earlier on and takes it out of his pocket.

Jack:"Hey Desmond is this it?"

Desmond:"Where did you get that?"

Jack:"I..I found it on the floor"

Desmond plugs it into the computer and then types the numbers.With 1 second to go the timer resets back to 108.

Desmond:"Thanks brother"

Jack:"Its ok"

At that Desmond leans over and starts to kiss Jack. Jack pushes desmond away.

Jack:"What the hell are you doing!"

Desmond:"I dont no but all i no is i love you"

Jack:"WHAT!Desmond im in love with Kate"

Desmond:"Come on she'll never know"

Jack:"NO"

Just as he walks off Desmond says something that Jack would never be able to forget.

Desmond:"Walk away and ill kill her"

Jack:"You do and ill hunt you down like a fox"

Desmond:"Bring it on"

Jack walks off with a sturn expression and behind him is Desmonds words. When he gets back to the beach there is a massive crowd and someone is screaming. Jack walks towards the crowd and when he gets there he falls down to his knees. He sees Kate all bloody and pale.

Hurly:"Dude im sorry but we did all we could to save her"

Jack:"NOOOOOOOOO!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
